1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boxes for storing ammunition, and more particularly, to a cartridge box apparatus especially adapted to present individual loaded cartridges to the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boxes for storing cartridges for hand guns, rifles, and shotguns are well known in the art. Generally, such boxes store original cartridges such as shot gun shells for example, in a multiplicity of horizontal rows in a cardboard container having a flip-top box lid. Such cardboard containers are relatively flimsy and are difficult to reuse especially when it is desired to store reloaded shells in the same box in which the original shells were purchased and before they were used. Reloaded shot gun shells commonly are used by skeet and trap shooters. The reloaded shells are repacked on a reloading bench with fresh powder and shot and the casing is resealed. The trap or skeet shooter then usually transports the reloaded shells to the shooting range in the cardboard container in which the original shells were purchased or loosely in the pockets of the shooter's clothing.
Generally, such loose storage often is not convenient for retrieving individual cartridges especially for a skeet or trap shooter where rapid and frequent loading of a shotgun is required. Moreover, as mentioned, the conventional cartridge boxes are generally made of cardboard or other paper product and are not durable. In view of the above considerations, it would be desirable if a cartridge box were provided that presents individual cartridges to the used in a horizontal orientation. Moreover, it would be desirable if a cartridge box were provided that is of durable construction, that is lightweight, and that stores and presents cartridges one at a time to the user.
A number of prior art ammunition boxes are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,739 of Bourlet discloses a box for storing belt ammunition wherein cartridges are stored in a horizontal orientation on a belt which is fed to a weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,626 of Miller discloses a cartridge box which stores a plurality of separate cartridges in spaced apart relation to each other. A predetermined number of the cartridges and means are provided for moving the exposed cartridges into a position where they can be readily removed from the box without disturbing the remaining cartridges. The cartridge moving means includes a cartridge carrier that has a plurality of spaced apart openings that are inclined from the vertical (but not horizontal) so as to incline the cartridges and make them more readily accessible for removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,548 of Wixon et al discloses a complex apparatus and method for supply of belt-linked ammunition. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,714 of Thor discloses an ammunition box having a belt clip. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,173 of Smith et al discloses an ammunition box having a carrying handle and a lock for locking the box shut.
It is noted that although the prior art discussed above discloses ammunition boxes that store ammunition in a horizontal orientation, the ammunition that is stored horizontally is ammunition on a belt, whereby individual cartridges are connected to one another on the belt. However, the prior art discussed above does not disclose a cartridge box that stores and presents individual cartridges, that are not connected to one another on a belt, and that are in a horizontal orientation.
Another deficiency noted in prior art cartridge boxes is a lack of a storage area for used shells. Once a shell is spent, it would be desirable to retrieve the spent shell either to prevent fouling the environment with spent shells, or to permit the cartridge to be recycled. In this respect, it would be desirable if a cartridge box were provided that included a storage space for spent cartridge shells that are retrieved.
Thus, while the prior art described above indicates it to be well known to use boxes to store ammunition, the provision of simple and cost effective cartridge box is not contemplated that presents individual cartridges in a horizontal orientation. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a cartridge box that is of durable construction, that is lightweight, and that stores and presents cartridges one at a time in a horizontal orientation to the user. In addition, the prior art does not disclose a cartridge box that would enable a user to store a spent shell as a new shell is used. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique cartridge box apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.